Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by jyvonne13
Summary: Songfic! This is Wanda's thoughts as she lies alone in her and Cosmo's bed in Fairy World the night before their divorce.


**Hi everyone! i've been writing a lot of song fics lately and i just thought this one turned out really good. This takes place during my story "Why Don't You Love Me?" right before Cosmo and Wanda's court hearing for divorce. You dont have to read the other one to understand this though. **

**The song is "Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart" by Alicia Keys. I thought it fit Wanda's thoughts very well for the setting.**

**Enjoy and remember: i don't own Fairy Odd Parents (but if i did i would give Cosmo and Wanda a big hug!)**

* * *

Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time you were telling me lies  
_

Wanda lay in her and Cosmo's bed in their house in Fairy World. She was alone. Cosmo was back at Timmy's house. She was alone and she would be for the rest of her life. Tomorrow they were getting a divorce. It pained her to even think about what would happen tomorrow. Right now she should have been used to sleeping alone. Her and Cosmo had been sleeping in separate beds for months. She shouldn't be laying here crying and yearning for him to be next to her like he used to be.

And she shouldn't be wishing for him to somehow love her again like he used to, if he ever loved her in the first place. According to what he had been saying recently she was fat and unattractive in his eyes. She was a nag and he'd rather have any woman but her. And she trapped him in this marriage and he didn't love her. It all led her to wonder what exactly went wrong with them. Why did he say those things?

Maybe he never really loved her as she had fooled herself into believing.

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

But _she_ had said they should get the divorce. He had been the first to bring it up and that was all the confirmation she needed to show her that he no longer loved her.

A few days ago she told him _she_ wanted a divorce. She was the one who said things weren't the way they used to be and they should leave each other. So she should be okay with this. She shouldn't be crying

She hadn't gotten a good look at his reaction when she said it. She hadn't been able to look at him or she would have cried. But she was pretty sure he was happy.

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me  
_  
She didn't want this. The only reason she had said it was because she thought _he_ wanted it. He was the one who said they should get a divorce first anyway. And if he wasn't happy with her who was she to make him stay in a marriage he didn't want to be in? All she wanted was for her Cosmo to be happy even if it was at the expense of her own happiness.

As she lay there surrounded by sheets and pillows she imagined what they would be doing if he was there right now. They sure wouldn't be sleeping. Maybe they would have a pillow fight, or they'd be jumping on the bed seeing who could jump higher and end up hitting their heads on the ceiling again. Then they'd start kissing, sweet passionate kisses that would turn into something more. Then they'd end up taking their clothes of and they'd love each other hard.

It was true, no one ever ended a night like Cosmo. Normally he was clumsy at most things, but at making love he was the master.

_Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
You know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right til the end  
_  
It made the tears pour down her face to realize that she'd never get to experience that with him again. He told her that she was the only one he'd ever want that with and she was the only one he'd ever love. What happened?

Despite how he felt one thing was for sure. She'd never stop loving him. She'd been with him for almost 10,000 years. You can't simply forget about someone after that long. Well, maybe he could but she knew she couldn't. She would always love him even if he never spoke to her again. She could never imagine herself with anyone other than Cosmo and after all these years she still couldn't. She thought they were soul mates. Even if they weren't, even if her real soul mate was out there somewhere, she didn't want to let go of Cosmo.

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

She had to move on. She knew it. After tomorrow, she couldn't dwell on her and Cosmo's marriage for the rest of her life. She had to move on; she had to find another man who would love her more than Cosmo did. Someone who respected her, and wouldn't stare and flirt with other women all the time, and someone who wouldn't insult her by calling her a nag and fat.

She deserved better. She'd never done anything so cruel to him so why did he choose to do it to her? Maybe at one point he loved her. But now he was bored with her and wanted a new relationship. It only made sense to forget about him now since everything would be over tomorrow and the years they spent together would mean nothing.

_Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
Or just hold onto love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight  
_

She wished she had known. She wished when they were teenagers and she'd met him at that diner she would have known what would happen years later. When they started dating she wished she had known that she was making a mistake being with him. When he proposed to her at the park that day she wished she had known the way Cosmo would treat her so many years later. And on their wedding day, she wished she had known that tomorrow they would be getting a divorce.

Why was this happening to her? Time and time again since they had decided on their divorce she had cursed love for hurting her this way. She was done. It was over. She would let him go. She wouldn't hold onto love or her dreams of being with Cosmo for eternity. It obviously wasn't meant to happen.

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

But she couldn't.

She couldn't forget him. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't make it without him tonight or any night for that matter. She still loved Cosmo and that would never ever change. She would just have to sleep with a broken heart for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Just a short sad fic of Wanda's feelings. I almost cried! I obviously haven't gotten over this idea of Wanda and Cosmo leaving each other even though i wrote "Why Don't You Love Me?" weeks ago. **

**I think it's from watching too many new episodes. Aside from the fact that they keep showing the SAME EPISODES over and over again, to see how much the show has dramatically changed is actually getting a kind of pitiful. Especially when I go online and watch the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episodes or a few ealier episodes. You can hardly even find those anywhere. I guess when things like that happen it's about time to start investing in some DVD's of the first 2 or 3 seasons. **

**...wow i'm ranting. i guess it's time to wrap it all up. **

**If Butch Hartman would at least make Cosmo and Wanda love each other for 2 episodes before the show ends (because if anyone has seen the most recent episodes, it's obviously on its last legs) i will die happy. But we know he won't do that...**

**Okay seriously! I'm wrapping it up! No more ranting! Review please! **


End file.
